inazumaheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Momoko Hana
Momoko Hana (桃子はな,dub:Everlyn Snowlark) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Hearts universe. She was a defender-forward, and the captain of Hakuren Girls. She joined Inazuma Girls FC in Season 2, and played as a forward and defender of Inazuma Japan Girls. In GO, she was the former coach of Hakuren Girls (GO) and advisor of Inazuma Girls FC (GO). Profile *''"The north's best striker is usually cool and calm until she's on the pitch..."'' (Hana/Hanabi form) *''"One of Inazuma Girls FC's ace strikers, she was reborn after being united with Hanabi."'' (merged form) Background Hana used to play alongside her older twin sister, Momoko Hanabi, in the Junior Team. The younger twin would steal the ball, while the older one would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was a terrible snow storm. Hana's life was saved because she was pushed out of the car just in time, but Hanabi and her parents died. Due to this accident, Hana is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to those caused by a snow storm or avalanche (like snow falling off trees or the roof, thunder and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Hanabi's personality was reinstated inside Hana. Appearance Hana is usually seen with a white scarf and the longer remaining part of the scarf is parted on her left side which contains Hanabi's personality, and used to belong to Hanabi. Her eyes' color is silver with lavender tints and are little droopy while her hair is short, curled up a little and navy blue. When Hanabi takes over her body, her eyes turned yellowish orange in color and a little more slanted. This time, her hair is longer and straighter than before. On top of that, her voice also becomes rough. This appearance of her shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. During the match with Alhena, Hana learned the true meaning of becoming perfect and merges her soul with Hanabi's. Her hair becomes semi-long and one side of her hair is tied into a side ponytail. Her eyes' color follows the original color and is in between droopy and slanting. Hana is a great gentle-lady, she has a way with her words and is also undeniably pretty. This is proven in Episode 35 when some of the boys from near Hokkaido being close to her and in Episode 40 when some of the male visitors in the theme park invited her to walk with them. Despite this, she seems rather neutral about boys and takes advantage of this to gain information. In GO, her hair grows longer till her waist with her left side of her hair tied into a spiky bun, giving her a rather delinquent-like appearance. She now wears a sky blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder that looks like the captains mark, and a white shirt along with green 3/4 pants and dark blue shoes. Personality Hana is a very timid person and is very gentle and kind to others. She used to be a defender. She can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. She's very shy at the start of Season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so she keeps a scarf with Hanabi's personality in it. When Hanabi is in control, her hair grows longer, her eyes glow yellowish orange and when she grins, she looks quite sinister. Hanabi plays fairly agressive. By the time FFI starts, she is braver and is willing to speak up for herself. When both of them combine, her hair style changes, and grows longer, but not as long as when Hanabi takes over. As Hanabi, she's a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger, and become one and they learn a new shoot. Hana is also shown to be good with boys as she often charms them into giving information for the benefit of the team. However, she is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of boys, as seen in Episode 50. Relationships *Momoko Hanabi (older twin sister, deceased) *Unnamed father (deceased) *Unnamed mother (deceased) Hissatsu *'SH Frozen Storm' *'SH Fubuki no Phoenix ' *'SH Eternal Blaze '(with Cherry) *'SH Icicle Angel ' *'SH Dragon Storm (with Ryuura)' *'DF Fuyu no Hana' *'DF Snowflake Dance' *'DF Aurora Spin' ''''Quotes *"No matter how many points you get, you can't win if you don't have a good defense." (To Hanabi) *"Thank you......Nee-san....." (To Hanabi) *"I no longer want to run away! I want to fight till the very end!" (To Hanabi) *"In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I watch you play, I get this intense feeling in my heart." (To Sakura) *"I will never go back on my word, because......that's my way of soccer!" (To all of Inazuma Girls FC) *"I've taken the Heart 7. The word 'perfect' ruled me, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to achieve perfection. Simply thinking that I'm my own person never occurred to me. But, thanks to all of you, I realized beyond any scope of a doubt, that both my weaknesses and strengths make me who I am. That notebook is meant to urge us to take another look at ourselves. Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts. To me, that power was the heart 7, Forgiving Strength. " ''(To all of Inazuma Japan Girls) Trivia *'Hana' in her name means 'flower' *Her personality in the start of season 2 is similar to the personality of Hinata Hyuga from the Naruto series. *She is also known as the 'Snowbuster Girl', 'Momoko the Winter Warrior', 'The Bear Killer' and 'Maiden of Snowfield" *She has a character song called "Kiseki no Hito" (with Rin) *In GO, she has a character sing called "Takaramono" Category:Forward Category:Defender Category:Girls Category:Hakuren Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members